


You will lose it All.

by AmaruTrager



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 14:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2625293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaruTrager/pseuds/AmaruTrager
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз поправляет футболку и шумно втягивает терпкий запах, смешивающийся с его собственным. Спина впереди напрягается и Стилински не сдерживает широкой ухмылки.<br/>Внутренний голос победно склабится и разжигает огонь над его личным котлом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You will lose it All.

Стайлза почти выворачивает наизнанку всякий раз, когда он видит насквозь фальшивые и сочувствующие взгляды стаи. 

 

"Я всё равно с тобой, друг"- это Скотт, который теперь мельтешит перед глазами в десять раз больше, пропуская даже столь желанные тренировки по лакроссу. За что уже получает от тренера и команды. От всех, кроме Джексона, который, блядь, поддаётся влиянию стаи и смотрит на него без извечного презрения. Просто старательно отводит взгляд.

"Всё наладится, Стайлз."- мягкая улыбка Айзека и Стилински начинает казаться, что бета на самом деле чёртов ангел из того самого глупого сериала для девчонок. Жаль, что ангела нельзя схватить за чёртовы кудряшки и хорошенько приложить об каменную кладку. Или сделать ещё что-нибудь столь же безумное, только бы стереть из памяти понимающее выражение чужого лица.

"Ты же не веришь им, Стилински?" -шепчет в душе то, что осталось от Ногицунэ, и сын шерифа кривит губы в безнадёжно жалкой ухмылке. 

Потому что сил на улыбку больше нет.

Потому что он перестал верить даже самому себе.

Потому что его "гребанный-альфа-Хейл" неделю назад нашёл себе пару.

И это вовсе не он.

****  
Когда Стайлз был ещё совсем ребёнком, мама часто выходила с ним в сад и сажала к себе на колени, прижимаясь и отвечая на все-все вопросы, которые только приходили в голову неугомонного ребёнка. Стилински всё ещё помнит слабый цветочный аромат её любимых духов, который с трудом заглушал ставший привычным запах лекарств. И нежный шёпот на самое ухо:"Если любишь кого-то всем сердцем, малыш, то вас не сможет разделить даже смерть."

Стайлз сейчас бы рассмеялся до хрипоты и слёз в уголках глаз, потому что, мамчока, твоего сына уложила на лопатки вовсе не смерть. А глупая сказка про "истинную пару". 

Эй, Бог, где там твоя хваленая справедливость?

И подай мне, пожалуйста,ещё аддерал.

****

Привычка Дерека встречать им все твёрдые поверхности всё еще неизменна. За тем исключением, что теперь за этим не следуют объятия и коленно-локтевая, а заломанные до хруста руки и болезненно-ядовитое:"Свали уже, Стилински". Нет, честно, Стайлз и сам до безумия хочет вырваться из своего личного Лимба, завести любимый джип и уехать куда подальше. На месте удерживает лишь откуда-то взявшийся внутренний голос, насмешливо советующий прихватить с собой и Хейла.  
Стилиснки представляет, как запихивает связанного альфу в джип, увозит в даль и закатывает глаза. 

Вегас, детка, тебе придётся подождать.

****

В глубине комода, его собственной маленькой Нарнии, покрывается паутиной черная футболка. Хотя кому он врёт? Эта чёртова футболка занюхана им до дыр. Стайлз чувствует себя долбанным фетишистом и немного мазохистом, когда надевает её и приходит в школу. "Шоковая терапия"- кивает он Скотту и разваливается на стуле, взглядом упираясь в светлую макушку " этого ". " Это"- пара Дерека, теперь учится с ними в школе, по иронии судьбы, в одном классе. 

Стайлз поправляет футболку и шумно втягивает терпкий запах, смешивающийся с его собственным. Спина впереди напрягается и Стилински не сдерживает широкой ухмылки.

Внутренний голос победно склабится и разжигает огонь над его личным котлом.

Люцифер, дорогой мой, я уже в пути.


End file.
